El azul de tus ojos
by Trainer Manuel Baez
Summary: Me perdí en el azul de sus ojos, esos ojos que me llena de fe, esperanza y alegría, azul es el color de sus ojos, azul es el olor de nuestro planeta desde muy lejos, azul es el color de mi amor. Drabble Commonershipping. Este Drabble participa en el "Reto Bonus: Kecleorama, del foro DexHolders del prof.Oak"


Buenas querido lectores y lectores anónimos, les traigo un pequeño drabble de Commonershipping (DiamondxPlatinum) ¡SIIIIIII!

Espero les guste este pequeño trabajo y tengan un buen dia/tarde/noche

Disclaimer: Los personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad de Pokémon, la historia es mía.

Notas: Drabble. Commonershipping. Este Drabble participa en "Reto Bonus: Kecleorama, del foro DexHolders del "

Enjoy :D

* * *

El azul de tus ojos

El despertador sonó a la misma hora de todos los días, a pesar de ser domingo amaba despertarme temprano, prepararme un buen té y disfrutarlo en el balcón de mi habitación.

Me levante delicadamente de la cama, pues había alguien quien dormía conmigo desde hace mucho tiempo, alguien a quien le había jurado amarlo hasta el día en que mi corazón dejara de latir, por quien tome la decisión de luchar hombro a hombro en esta odisea llamada vida, aquel chico de hermosos ojos azules que me ayudo en mi momento más débil en la vida, Diamond.

Baje suavemente las escaleras de madera fina y llegue a la cocina, puse agua en la tetera y espere a que el agua se calentase, preparando de una vez el azúcar y los sobres de té, él té de manzanilla es mi favorito.

Al sentarme y mirar que la mesa tenia algunos platos sucios, recordé la cena de ayer, pastelillos de mora y leche con chocolate, debo admitir que estuvieron deliciosos, a Diamond no le gusta el alcohol, él prefiere más las cosas dulces aunque parezcan cosas infantiles por lo que la mayor parte del tiempo cenamos esos, es irónico, los esposos más ricos de la región cenan leche con chocolate o incluso cereal.

La tetera finalmente chillo, vacíe el agua en mi taza y me fui lentamente al balcón, de nueva cuenta para no despertar a mi esposo dormido, duerme mucho algunas veces, ni siquiera el ruido de la olas logra despertarlo.

Cada cierto tiempo nos mudados a una casa con vista al mar cerca de ciudad Marina, duramos aproximadamente 4 meses aquí como una "escapada" de esposos, puedo administrar los negocios de mi compañía desde aquí y Diamond es el dueño de un restaurante, por lo que puede darse el lujo de ausentarse este tiempo, aunque siempre está al tanto llamando al supervisor.

Me senté en la silla de paja y contemple el inmenso océano que cubría todo el horizonte, es realmente hermoso toda esa gran extensión de agua que lo cubre todo, ese azul que me recordaba a los ojos de mi amado.

Cuando lo conocí me parecía un chico completamente tonto, alguien al cual podrías manipular fácilmente por ser tan torpe, que cualquiera podría pasar sobre de él, me parecía el chico más tonto del mundo y ni siquiera me parecía atractivo, su amigo de hecho me parecía más guapo que él.

Sin embargo todo cambio aquella vez que el drama llego a mi vida cuando entre a un concurso Pokémon y mi plan fue saboteado por las demás concursantes, pero entonces el decidió hacerme un pay para animarme, en mi momento de mayor debilidad, donde me sentía más miserable, el me apoyo, en sus brillantes ojos azules pude notar un gran sentimiento cálido, algo que me decía "Tu puedes, tu eres la mejor, mientras sigas respirando habrá esperanza".

Desde entonces me perdí, me perdí en sus hermosos ojos azules, estanques vivos que me reflejaban un sentimiento que me daba fe y esperanza, cada vez que salía con él, cada vez que hablaba con él y cocinaba para mí, fui cayendo más en la inmensidad de su sonrisa, hasta el punto de entregarme a él en una noche cósmica hace mucho tiempo.

El mar cubre el 70% de la superficie del planeta, es irónico que le llamemos tierra cuando es más agua que tierra, y se puede denotar más en el espacio, siendo un punto completamente azul vista desde muy lejos.

¿Existe acaso color más humano que el azul? ¿Existe color más vivo? No lo creo, ese punto azul en el universo, ese que refleja la tierra y la vida, es lo mismo que yo veo al ver sus ojos azules, reflejando los sentimientos más vivos y hermosos, sus ojos representan ese mundo, mi mundo, donde decidí vivir junto con él porque él me da la alegría que necesito.

Siempre que contemplo ese exuberante color en el cielo o en el mar, siempre me acuerdo de él, de el porque lo elegí y porque lo amo tanto, divagando al punto de desconectarme y no escuchar las palabras de mi marido, quien estaba parado detrás de mi con un pastelillo.

— Creo que la manzanilla te hace divagar mucho —su dulce voz me saco de mi transe.

—Dia... digamos que estimula mi cerebro, e igual el mar no ayuda mucho —le respondí con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Pues para esos momentos de divague, nada mejor que un buen desayuno casero —comiendo su ultimo pedazo de pastelillo, comenzó a correr hacia la cocina.

—Espera...

Me levante rápidamente y fui hacia él, a pesar de tener sus labios con morusas de pastel, no me impidió mirar de nuevo esos hermosos ojos y besarlo suavemente, disfrutando cada segundo de un fructuoso beso que al final dejo mis labios con algunas morusas, riéndonos un poco de nuestras caras en ese momento.

—Te amo —le dije con una sonrisa llena de felicidad.

—Yo tambien la amo a usted, mi querida Platinum Berlitz.

Finalmente el partió a cocinar algo, mientras yo volví a mi silla para seguir observando el mar y terminar mi té, ese hermoso mar azul, ese hermoso cielo azul, aquel punto azul desde lo lejos, el azul en el cual me había perdido, el azul el cual era completamente mi mundo tanto terrenal como espiritual, azul... el color más humano, más hermoso y más vivo que jamás podrá existir.


End file.
